Gency An Angels Hero
by TheNinjaGirl123
Summary: This is not a normal gency story this one follows them through theirs lives until they finally join overwatch. Warning: This story will contain smut/lemons (which my friend is writing, not me) if you do not want to read it then look out the the smut warnings at the start of a chapter. Also this story will touch upon the idea of child abuse so keep thatin mind. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Genji's Pov

This is always happens, my dad has a new attack point and he wants me to go with him so i can learn about being in the clan... But the truth is i dont want to be apart of it, i want to live my life on my own and travel around with someone who i can trust, but whenever i make new friends i have to move schools again but this time my dad has to stay her for a few years so maybe i have a chance...

As i made my way into the school building i was greeted by a guy, "hey, you must be the new kid joining 10A3? im Lucio! i think we are gonna be partners in class!"

"oh hey! im Genji, i dont know what class im in but you seem nice so i hope its yours"

"Eyy thanks lemme show you the way to reception so you can check in!" he said walking towards the gate.

"Thanks!" i replied as i followed him.

After a little time walking and chatting, getting to know the place, we finally reached reception, Lucio said he had to go so i went up to the teacher at the front desk. "urmm hey im Genji, i just got transfered here..." i scratched the back of my head.

"ahh Genji Shimada! Welcome to Overwatch High! Im Mrs Amari! is your dad with you?"

"oh urm sorry, no he's not here..." my dad didnt care about me i had to walk about 30 minutes to get here, all he wants me to do is be apart of the clan. i had no other way to get here since my mum was ill in hospital...

"oh ok it doesnt matter i just needed him to sign somthing for me, but i guess he could do that another time. Anyway let me call someone over to give you a tour." she rolled her chair over to the side and said somthing in the comm i was'nt paying attention as i caught eye of all her trophys and awed upon them all. she must of noticed me staring as she said," ahh all of them? i got those from when i was apart of Overwatch, those were the good old days." she sat in thought, breaking away from them "ahh anyway, she is just on her way if you sit over there she will find you. 'she?' i thought. i sat there for about 2 minutes looking around when a voice from behind made me jump and shoot around. "hi" a female voice sounded behind me. i shot up and turned around the see a beautiful girl with glossy golden hair and deep blue eyes. i stared in awe with my mouth to my feet. after a second or two when i realised, i shook my head and said," oh hi im Genji the new kid who just came" i smiled.

"hi genji im Angela, sorry for the wait let me show you around" she smiled back. after about 10 minutes of walking around the school and getting to know the place, we came to a stop infront of a class labeled 10A3. 'this is the class Lucio is in' i thought. "and this is your form classroom, im in here too!"

"oh nice, whats the teachers name?" i asked.

"you will soon find out" she giggled and opened the door. As we walked in i felt a million eyes staring at me in silence. I began to feel nervous as i made my way over to the teacher. "ahh you must be Genji, im Mr Morrison and i will be your form tutor." a male voice boomed from the other side of the room. The voice level started to pick up again which made me feel a little bit more comfortabe.

"oh urm hi, yeah thats me"

"ahh very good!" he smiled, "Students i want you to all meet our newest member of the class, Genji Shimada!" the room fell into silence. I felt like i was on a 100ft high building.

"oh urm hi everyone" i said nervously.

"why dont you tell us a little about yourself?" he asked.

"well... im from Hanamura in japan and my dad is the owner of a big company there..." of course that was i lie, that was what we say my dads job is so it covers up his crimes and explains why he has so much money.

"very nice Genji, you can go take your seat next to Lucio and Angela over there." he pointed to the corner of a room. As i made my way to sit down the room started to fill with noise again. Thank god... I dont know if i could of lasted any longer.

"hey Genji, come and sit here. Lemme introduce you" Lucio Smile. "hey guys this is Genji, Genji this is Angela,Jesse,Hana and Lena" Everyone said hi, they all seemed to be close friends. "hey by any chance Genji do you play Overwatch?" (Yes im being orignal i know... XD).

"Of course i do, who does'nt?" i laughed.

"sweet! do you wanna play a game tonight? since the new season is starting." everyones face lit up.

"heck yeah sure what ranks were you last time?"

"oh i was in diamond" Lucio said.

"i was high gold" jesse replied.

"me? i was masters of course" Hana Puffed she seemed to be a pro.

"i was in high gold too" an angels voice sounded.

"uhh i would rather not say luv.." lena sounded nervous.

"oh come on Lena can be that bad.." Jesse giggled.

She sighed,"i was in low silver" everyone started to laugh and i giggled a little. "look i only got the game about a month ago..." everyone laughed even harded. After about 10 seconds of laughing Angela asked "what about you Genji?" her voice was so soft that i just wanted to embrace it.

"oh me i was high gold too"i smiled, after form we went to our classes i realised i forgot to get my timetable from reception so i didnt know where i was or even where reception was, i guess Angela could tell and she asked if i was lost, i told her i forgot my timetable and she showed me the way back to recpetion. When i finally got my timetable and planner. Angela asked what class I had so i took out my timetable and realised i had PE, luckly for me she had the same so i followed her to PE where we parted at the changing rooms.

I had agility class which was basically parkor, 'this will be a breeze' i thought. I looked to my side and noticed the girls has netball, i always thought about this why couldnt the girls do the sports we do and we cant do the sports they do?, i always thought that was sexist with schools. But oh well i couldnt do anything about it. "Genji your up" Mr Reyes shouted. As i got up and walked to the start of the course i saw Angela was watching, for reason i wanted to impress her but i didnt know why."3...2...1...GO!" Mr Reyes said as i shot off sliding and running off walls down the course. when i came to the end of the couse everyones mouth was to their feet, 'did i do somthing wrong' i thought to myself as i scratched the back of my head. i walked over the Mr Reyes before i could say anything he said "that was the best run i have ever seen, you just beet the school record..."

"oh" i laughed nervously, "what did i get?"

"well you got under 20 seconds the school record was 42 seconds..." still in shock.

"oh" i laughed.

"Son, do you want to be apart of the schools team?" he aked

"sure, i'd love too" i smiled.

As i made my way back to the changing room i was stopped my Angela pulling on my Shoulder. "huh?" I was confused as i got pulled the other way.

"how did you do that?!" a soft voice of an angel sounded.

"oh Angela, it was nothing my family is a... urm nervermind.."i stoped myself before i gave away my cover.

"oh urm well it was amazing, also i forgot to ask what is your battle tag on Overwatch so we can actually invite you"she giggled.

"oh" i laughed "it would be helpful if i told you its ZGenji_ShimadaZ, do u want me to write it down?"

"yeah" she smiled "i dont think i can remember it"

"ok lemme grab some paper and ill comeback out and write it down" i smiled as i walked into the changing room,i searched through my bad and found some scrap paper and a pen. i made my way back out and saw Angela. "good your still here" i joked, as i wrote down my battle tag.

"Of ocurse" she giggled as i handed her the paper, "thanks".

Time Skip

It was coming up to the end of the day and i waved everyone good bye and started my treck back home. But luck hates me and it started to chuck it down...'great' i thought. i continued my way down the road and made my way to cross when suddenly... a blinding light came flying at me.. after a few flips of the world things went flat again then black the last thing i heard was "GENJI!" from a female..

What happened?

beep...beep...beep

Where am i?

beep...beep...beep

I started the breath heavily.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I shot up. I saw that i was in a hospital bed. I had a cast on my arm. I looked around and i saw Angela next to me 'Angela?' i wanted to say but i couldnt i realised i had a broken jaw. "GENJI! Your awake! Finally! You will not be able to talk you have a broken jaw..."i saw she started to cry. I wanted to say 'what happened?' but only groans came out. She reaslised and she handed me a peice of paper. I quickly scribbled down my question, she sniffed "we hit you with our car..."

I WAS HIT BY A CAR?! WHAT!


	2. Chapter 2

Genji,s Pov

"I was hit by a car?" i was fianlly able to moan out.

"yeah... im so so sorry", she sniffed.

"dont worry its ok, i forgive you mistakes happen" i reassured her.

"huh, what really?"she looked up at me.

"yeah dont worry its fine" I smiled and i was able to turn around and face her and hugged her, it felt like the right time since of what just happened. She was shocked at first but then she just embraced it.

Mercy's Pov

He hugged me... it took me at suprise at first because we only just met, after a second or two, i couldnt help it but to hug back. We stayed there for about 15 seconds until we both pulled back. "thank you, Genji" i smiled.

"dont worry about it" he smiled back, as i looked closer i could tell he was blushing slightly, 'probably from the hug' i thought. To tell the truth since i saw Genji i always thought he was cute it just how his dark black hair runs smoothly back and his dark brown eyes just bring you closer, but how could he like someone like me.

Time Skip

After Genji was given the all clear to go, my mum was outside saying her deepest apoligies, i heard Genji go into another room to call someone. I could hear a faint shouting over the phone until he came back out sighing and walking out the door and started to make his way down the road. I ran after him and shouted "Where you going?"

"home" he sighed. He was walking home, why wasnt his dad picking him up? I put two and two together, that was the shouting on the phone.

"wait!" i ran up to him, "do you want a lift?"

He turned around and his face lit up, "i would like that, thanks"

After i told my mum what was happening, she offord for him to come round as a sorry gift. It took in a minute before he agreed and finally got in the car. "thank you Mrs Ziegler i dont know how to repay you"

"dont worry Genji you dont need to this is my sorry gift" my mum smiled.

When we finally got back to my house my mum asked Genji if he wanted to join us for dinner, he agreed which i was suprised about. "thank you Mrs Ziegler, that was lovely!" He smiled "Anyway i better start heading home before it gets dark, my dad will be wondering where i was"

"wait your walking?" i asked.

"yeah dont worry its fine"

"ok only if your sure" As he made way out side we all said our goodbyes and he started his way down the road and we went back inside. We started to watch Tv and then i realised it started to rain, he was walking the oppsite way from school when we hit him, and i live the 20 mins away on the otherside. 'damn' i thought 'i hope he will be okay'.

Genj's Pov

As i made my way down the road, i realised it started to rain, i had no coat nor umbrella. Luck hated me today i dont know why... When i realised where i was i remembered i have about a 40 minute walk. I didnt have any cash on me either so i couldnt get a cab. I sighed and carried on walking, until i heard a voice scream behind me down an ally, by instinct i turned around and saw a woman getting robbed i couldnt not do anything. "Hey!" i shouted "What do you think your doing!". He Grunted and said"non of your buissness kid!" he continued to pull the woman's bag.  
"Stop that!" I yelled.  
"And what are you gonna do about it" he pointed at my cast.  
I gave him a grin and pulled out some shurikans "your about to find out" I threw some shurikans at his shirt pinning him to the wall. "Mam? Are you ok?" I ran up to her.  
"Oh yes deary thank you so much, here's some money for your troubles" she handed me 20$ which meant I could get a taxi.  
"Thanks mam!"  
"Anytime" she said as she walked off. I stared at the man pinned at the wall then walked away.

Time skip

After I was able to get the taxi home I explained to my dad what happened and why I was late home. Of course he just shouted at me he didn't care. I looked at the time and realised I had about 1 hour left to play overwatch, so I quickly got online and texted Angela through the app luckily she added me already so I had her battle tag.  
'Hey you wanna get on ow for a bit?'  
'Yeah sure, how did u get home so fast?'  
'Oh a lady gave me some money after I helped her so I was able to get a taxi also do u have discord if so then we can call?'  
'Yeah I do I'll invite you to the server what's your name?  
'Genji_Ninja123#0330'  
'Ok I'll add you now'

After she added me to the server I joined a call with her and the others soon joined. We played comp for about an hour and luckily we were all able to get into platinum. It was so funny, Lucio tried to active his ult when he got booped off the edge about 15 times. It was the most fun I had in ages, it was hard for me to play since I had a broken arm, and a mask on my face, but luckily I still could use my hand it just meant I had to play in a weird position.

Everyone finally had to go and I was left alone with Angela in the call. "Thanks Angela this was so fun" I exclaimed  
"Don't worry Genji, are you gonna be at school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah my dad is forcing me... anyway c ya!"  
"Oh ok bye"  
After I left the call I had to go straight to bed, Angela. She was so nice and caring but why for me? She didn't seem like that around the others? That night I got the best sleep I ever got, I didn't wake up once, I only thought about Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip - Year 11

Well it's been a few years here now and I can't lie I've made loads of friends... annnnnd i kinda grew a bit of a crush on Angela. But I'm too scared to ask her, because what if she rejects me?

At that point she came up to me? Did I just say my thoughts? "Did she hear?"

"Did I hear what Genji"

"Oh hi don't worry it's nothing"

"Ok, anyway I'm having a party tonight since its the last day tomorrow and I'm wondering if you want to come?"

"Oh yeah sure what time?"

"Ahh be their for 7 my parents are leaving tonight to go Kings Row so it will be fine"

"Oh okie anyway I'll see you there" I blushed slightly.

Time skip - Party sorry for so many.

As I walked up to her door I was about to knock when I head Lucio shout me from behind "you gonna ask her out?"

"Huh what do you mean?" I laughed nervously.

"come on dude it's obvious" he patted me on my back.

"Oh" i blushed slightly.

"Anyway let's party!" He screamed.

We knocked on the door and Angela answered, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress and she had her golden hair flows down her back. "Ah Genji your here!" Lucio was hiding behind the wall trying to scare her.

"BOO" He jumped out, but Angela didn't move an inch. I giggled.

"Oh and you too" she smiled "Anyway come on in" she moved aside and gestured us in. 'Wow' i thought, her house was like a mansion. He was really modern though, her family must be doing well for themselves.

She showed us around the house and then we got to backyard... AND THERE WAS A POOL! She must of saw me stare in awe because she giggled to break me away from my thoughts. I looked around there was the whole of our form and a about 20 other kids there. "Anyway guys enjoy yourselves the food and drinks are inside"

"Ok alright by the way I didn't know you had a pool last time I was here I just saw your dining room"

"Oh yeah I remember, Anyway let's get this party started!" She screamed as she put some music on. Lucio ran off to go find the others and I was alone with Angela. Could this be my chance?

"Urm hey Angela can I ask y-ou som-eth-ing" i blushed nervously.

"Hm yeah what's the matter?"

"Well I - I kin-da have - a cr-cr-cru" I stuttered. I sighed and then said really quickly. "WillYouGoOutWithMe?" She stopped dancing and faced me.

"Yes..." She cried and hugged me.

"You can do better" I giggled and kissed her. I kissed her we only just stared going out and I kissed her. We both slowly pulled out and she was in shock and ,to be honest, so was i. I looked to my feet and blushed, but she pushed my chin back up and and wispered "thank you genji" she smile and so was I. This was the best day of my life.

After it got to about 1 in the morning people started making their way home, until it was just me and Angela. We both went inside to her living room and sat down on the couch. But suddenly she blurted out "odds on dying your hair green"

"Wait what?!"

"Odds on, come on it will funny"

I sighed and said "fine 1 to 20"

She giggled and started to count down " 3...2...1..."

"12"  
"12"

She started to laugh and I was in shock "why do I do this to myself?" I giggled.

"Come on let's get the hair dye we will do it now" she ran upstairs and I slowly got up and followed her. "Don't waste time come on Genji!" She shouted from upstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I grunted. I walked up the stairs and to the bathroom to see Angela pulling all the cupboards out and pulling out the hair dye. "Do i really have to do this?"

"Yes now come here!" She laughed. I grunted and made my over to the bath. "Your gonna have to kneel now your too tall" as I got on my knees she pushed my head over the bath. I never dyed my hair before so I had no idea what she was doing.

A little while later she finally said done and I was able to have a look I the mirror. I closed my eyes and she helped me over to the mirror. She giggled "you can look in 3...2...1...look!" I shot my eyes open. I was in shock i couldn't say anything. My hair was bright green, my dad is gonna kill me. I don't want to act upset because I didn't want to hurt her...but...

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted angrily but funnily too. She continued to laugh. "My dad is gonna kill me..." i muttered under my breath. My mouth was to my feet.

"Huh... what do you mean I think he will be fine with it?" She questioned.

"You don't know my dad..."

"Surely he ain't that bad?" Her face was puzzled. Could I tell her the truth about me? I've been fried with her the ages? But I don't want to ruin the relationship I have just made.

I sighed "look i haven't been 100% honest with you ... my dad doesn't own a company... our family is a crime family... he's really strict, he wants me to follow in his footsteps, but to be honest I don't want to I want to live my life with someone like you..." i smiled "you probably hate me now" my smile went and I started to turn around.

I felt a pull on my arm and I turned around, my face was inches away from my angel. The next minute I know we were kissing. I was in shock, it was all so sudden, I couldn't help but embrace it and I took part too.

Suddenly a knock came from the front door. We both pulled away, blushing madly, Angela quickly ran down the stairs. She sorted out her hair and opened the door. To my suprise it was a police officer, did we cause too much noise?

"Ahh miss Ziegler I'm sorry but I have some very unfortunate news to bring you" she was starting to get scared "look this isn't easy to do so I'm just gonna say it" he took his hat off and held it in front of him " your parents... their dead..."


	4. Chapter 4

Mercy's Pov

I slammed the door shut before he could say another word and dropped to me knees. I couldn't believe it... They were dead... i was an orphan... my whole world collapsed around me and tears fell from my eyes... suddenly there was a warm emrace around me, it was Genji "I'm so sorry Angela..." i burst out crying and squeezed him. I think I was hurting him but he didn't want to show it. "Don't worry I'm here Angela" he wispered. "im here...".

That morning i found myself on the couch covered in a blanket and Genji in the chair on the other side of the room. It took me a second to realise what happened then my memories haunted me. What to do now? Where do i go? What will happen to this house... my memories...? A thought came to mind but could i really give my love to take my shot, to help others... i had to, i have no where else to go. I couldnt bare to stay in this house for any longer so i grabbed some money... my backpack and stuffed some clothves in it. Before i left i wrote down a note and put it next to Genji so he could see it when he woke up. I looked at him this may be the last time i ever see him. I wish i could say bye to the others but there were people waiting for me. Its time to make my next step in life. Its time to join overwatch.

Genji's Pov

Did i fall asleep? damn... i Just remembered where I was. "Angela?" I looked around but I couldn't see her, but a note on the table next to me caught my eye. What could it be?  
"Dear Genji, I have made a very difficult decision... I am going to join overwatch I want to help people and offers me a chance to try out something I have been working on forever. I don't mind if you tell the others but this is what I need to do. I may see you soon.  
All my love, Angela." She has joined overwatch? How am I supposed to live, we just starteded dating and she's already gone.

I quickly ran upstairs to Angelas computer and quickly searched up where overwatch is. I cannot let her do this alone. I need her because she's my angel. But do i tell my dad? Or should I just go? Maybe I could at least tell my brother but not yet, I need to tell the others. I realised it's a school day but there was a notice that it was closed. On the last day? We had graduation and we couldn't have it because they said important business came up? Then I remembered they are ex-overwatch agents so must of had to leave.

I quickly texted everyone to meet up at the park as it's urgent. I quickly ran over there and saw all of them there. 'This is gonna be hard' I thought. But I had to tell them.

Mercy's Pov

I felt so bad leaving without telling the others but I needed to help all the injured. My parents knew I was working and a formula for something but the didn't know what. What I'm making biotic healing, so people could get healed up on seconds but I don't have the equipment to perform it. Here they could help.

After it got out the taxi I looked upon the Overwatch HQ In awe, this is it I can finally help people, this is for my parents.

I walked up to the gate and buzzed in. I was greeted by a giant ape and he asked me what I'm doing here. I just said I wanted to join and I may have found a break through in the fields of medics and he let me in. We walked around until we came up to a room which looked like his office and he ushered me in.

"So you say you found a break through in the field of medics?"

"Uhh yeah" I passed him the formula and he looked at it from good few seconds. "I've been working on it since I was a child"

"Wow... This might actually work here we can provide you with the equipment to follow this project Uhh? Sorry what's your name?"

"Angela" i smiled.

"Ah Angela I'm Winston, anyway let me show you to your quarters it will have everything you need to persue this project, then ill show you to your room."

"ah oh thanks" i said picking my stuff up. After about an hour of tours around the place i went to my room, i already dropped off my stuff, and fell on my bed. I sighed i still fel bad for Genji... i left without notice, but i needed to help others who have been hurt during this war, i hope he understands.

(sorry for the short chapter and long the long waits, i still ge school so its kinda hard XD but i didnt want to leave you without so here you go.)


End file.
